You Are Dear to My Heart/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Graysin: When the spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Elizabeth. : Nick: Take away the memories. Compel me. : Jeffery: The promise of always and forever. Forget it. : Graysin: If the Chamberlains come together, it will signal darkness like we've never known. : Cordelia: Elizabeth Chamberlain will be our downfall. : Rosemarie: I don't blame you for forgetting. It was a long time ago. Germany, My beloved. I and my friends have taken your sweet Charlotte. : Elizabeth: I'm responsible for her being taken. : Jake: What are you doing here? : Nick: Protecting my family. : Charlotte: Nicholas. Deveraux Boarding School (Elizabeth's Dormitory) : Elizabeth: Mom? I'm here. What happened? Where is she? : Christopher: Breathe. You're safe now. : Elizabeth: Where is my mom? BULBS POP : Elizabeth: What? : Christopher: She's gone. : Elizabeth: No, no. No, no. CRYING: No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... No. No... comforts Elizabeth, trying to calm her down : Elizabeth: SOBBING: No... The Abattoir : Zander: voiceover Dear Klaus,you and I are no strangers to heartbreak,and yet, each loss hits more deeply than the one before. I've had to return to my daughter, as I'm sure you can understand. Please know I am a phone call away if you need a friend. With all my sorrow,and with love for you and your family, Zander. Rousseau's : Cole: This was my fault. I'm the one who let Rose get away. : Jeffery: You can't beat yourself up over this, Cole. Rose's plan was already in motion. You didn't start the fire, you just got burnt by the flame, like everybody else. : Cole: Yeah, well, still, I can't believe this was our people who did this to Charlotte. : Jeffery: Those are not our people, all right? They are a cancer that needs to be wiped out. : Graysin: That can wait till tomorrow. Today is about grieving. I set up a truce between all four of the factions. This afternoon, we have the second line, and then, this evening, we have our werewolf funeral. : Cole: And Jake? Don't mean to be the doomsday prophet, but if he's in the city, with Hope, he brings all that chaos back with him. : Jeffery: No, no, he'll do the right thing for Los Angeles and his daughter. : Cole: Well, for all of our sakes, I certainly hope so. : Jeffery: To Charlotte. May she sleep with the angels. And I'm sure she'll teach 'em a thing or two. Deveraux Boarding School (Hallway) : Jake: phone: The plane will be there to pick you up in half an hour. : Christopher: phone: We'll be ready. : Jake: phone Did you find a witch to help with our geographical predicament? I cannot miss the second line. : Christopher: phone Graysin asked Cordelia to do it. : Jake: phone Cordelia hates me. : Christopher: phone Well, all the witches hate you, but they liked Charlotte, and they know that Elizabeth needs you today. : Jake: phone Well, astral projection is tricky magic. This had better work. : Christopher: phone It'll work. You'll be there in the only way that you can. : Jake: phone I should never have agreed to this. I should be there beside her, holding her hand. : Christopher: phone I know. But the consequences of you two being together have been escalating. We can't bring that kind of danger into the city. : Jake: phone This is her mother's funeral. I should let the city burn. I'm sick and tired... : Christopher: phone What's wrong? : Jake: phone If this houseplant gasping for life is any indication, there's another Chamberlain in Los Angeles. : Christopher: phone That can't be right. Elizabeth is with me. : Jake: phone Nicholas. Rousseau's : Graysin: No. Today is all about reflecting on the loss of a vibrant woman. No news, because news means information, information means action and action means dead people. I don't want any news. Hit me. : Cordelia: All this dark magic that happens when that family is together has been nagging at me. Blood rain, serpents, maggots, and now I hear there's hail at the edge of town. : Graysin: Please do not tell me that the end is nigh. I don't want to hear that today. : Cordelia: Nothing biblical, but there is something in some of the old teachings from the Ancestors that I remembered. It's a grimoire of a powerful seer from who prophesied the destruction of this city's supernatural communities. Here. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies..." : Graysin: Let me see that. : Cordelia: It gets worse. The Abattoir : Jeffery: What the hell is wrong with you? : Jake: Elizabeth's burying her mother here today. Nicholas had to go. I did the city a favor. : Jeffery: By inflaming Rose's vampires? She's already their martyr. : Jake: Let them come. I'm in the mood for a fight. Yes. : Male: phone Nicholas says he wants to talk to you. : Jake: phone Put him on. : Nicholas: phone What did you do? : Jake: phone That's a question you should be asking yourself, isn't it? : Nicholas: phone His family was in danger. : Jake: phone And what a hero you turned out to be. : Nicholas: phone You force me to watch him die just to show me how it feels. : Jake: phone Actually, on a day filled with sorrow, I'm taking great pleasure in knowing how terribly he'll suffer. : Nicholas: phone You listen to me, okay? Anything happens to him, I will never forgive this. : Jake: phone One doesn't need forgiveness from enemies. And that's where we are, you and I. We're certainly no longer family. : Nicholas: phone I want to make a deal. : Jake: phone Nothing you have is of interest to me. : Nicholas: phone What if you could have me back? : Jake: phone You've made your choice on that matter perfectly clear. : Nicholas:phone No, no, no, no. My memory. : Jake: phone No! No! No, Nicholas. Jeffery and Graysin Blackwell cast the spell to take it away. My guess is they can bring it back. : Nicholas: phone You would do that for him? : Jake: phone Without hesitation. Your offer is rejected. : Jeffery: What are you doing? This is exactly what you wanted. You can get your brother back. : Jake: My brother's dead to me. : Jeffery: Oh, come on. You say that, but you don't mean that. : Jake: Enough! He let Charlotte die. I could have saved her, but he stopped me. You didn't see her face, Jeffery. She looked right at him. She thought Nicholas was there for her, but he wasn't. And he didn't. And now, she's dead. Elizabeth will be landing soon. I need to be gone. Rousseau's : Graysin: So he called you? : Jeffery: Yeah, he wants to make a deal. We get him the cure for Jake's bite, he'll take his memories back. : Graysin: And how does this help us? : Jeffery: He'll go back to France, and he'll take Rose's nightwalker Nazis with him. : Graysin: Once he has his memories back, he's not gonna want to leave. : Jeffery: No, no, no. He knows he can't be here. I told him the consequences of the Chamberlains sharing the same space. He gets it. : Graysin: If we thought he could stay away from Jake, then why did we take his memories in the first place? : Jeffery: I think it's gonna be a long time before Nick and Jake find their way back to each other. French Quarter Streets : Elizabeth: Where's Dad? : Christopher: He'll be here soon. He's just waiting on Cordelia to help him with the astral projection. : Elizabeth: Everyone else? : Christopher: Jeffery should be here. Graysin. There's Cole. : Elizabeth: What about Maverick? Please tell me someone told Maverick. : Christopher: He's in Ireland. I-I was so focused on everyone else... : Elizabeth: Oh, my God, Christopher. : Christopher: I'll fix it. The Bayou : Jake: You're late. : Cordelia: By five minutes. : Jake: I don't want to hear excuses. My daughter's waiting for me. : Cordelia: Watch your tone. I'm doing you a favor. Remember, if you touch her, she'll just feel an ugly chill, so I'd avoid any sort of physical comfort. : Jake: And how do I know this isn't some secret vengeance you and the covens are plotting against me? : Cordelia: No witch would ever mess with a man on the day that he buries his daughter's mother. Give me your hands. : Jake: Just be sure you don't transport me to the bottom of the Mississippi. Hmm? : Cordelia: I'll do my best. Voye á sa fille. French Quarter Streets : Elizabeth: This is all wrong. She didn't even know all these people. : Christopher: Your mom made a mark on this city. Everyone's here to honor her. : Elizabeth: But where are all of her friends? : Christopher: phone Jeffery, where are you? : Jeffery: phone I'm with Graysin. There's something we got to take care of. - Cover for us. : Christopher: Cover for you? What the hell are you doing? : Elizabeth: This is all wrong. The Bayou : Cordelia: chanting Voye á sa fille. Voye á sa fille. Voye á sa fille. Voye á sa fille. Voye á sa fille... : Jake: What's the delay? : Cordelia: It's magic, not pay-per-view. French Quarter Streets and Elizabeth keep on walking until to vans approach the street. : Christopher: Cole! : Jake: Christopher! : Christopher: Jake! : Cole: What the hell are you doing here? : Vampire: Where is Nicholas? : Cole: Probably under a rock somewhere. Maybe you should join him. : Vampire: We're not going anywhere till he's returned to us safely. The Bayou : Jake: I need to be there. : Cordelia: You can't. : Jake: There is a big difference between "can't" and "shouldn't." I need to protect my daughter. : Cordelia: I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. French Quarter Streets : Christopher: Elizabeth. We've got to get out of here. : Elizabeth: No. : Christopher: Elizabeth. : Elizabeth: I said no. This already sucks enough. Look, I'm not gonna let them ruin it more. Bruciare supe terram, faciendo... : Christopher: Elizabeth! : Elizabeth: ignis ga praemium. : Vampire: Weapons up! : Elizabeth: Bruciare supe... : Christopher: Cole! super speeds Elizabeth away, before she can do anymore damage : Vampire: She's gone. Let's get out of here. The Bayou : Jake: I'm gonna break every bone in your body. : Cordelia: I'm sorry, but there are things you don't know yet. : Jake: She's in danger! : Cordelia: She's in more danger if you go. : Jake: I don't care about the plagues. Let molten lava rain from the sky! : Cordelia: You'll care about this. Read this. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies..." : Jake: "Fire across the water, monsoons from the sea." "The death of all firstborns." Cellar : Nicholas: Did you bring it? Graysin Blackwell, I presume? : Graysin: In the flesh. Ready to do this? : Nicholas: Yeah. Heal him first. : Jeffery: No, that's not gonna happen. As soon as it's over. : Nicholas: No, I need your word you are going to heal him. : Jeffery: When it's done, I promise. The Bayou : Cordelia: We're all in danger. Christopher, me, and every firstborn that calls this city home. : Jake: Elizabeth. : Cordelia: Bottom line, every moment your family spends together takes us one step closer to our deaths and as you can see, there isn't much more left until the end. I'm sorry. : Jake: Get me back there. Send me to my daughter. : Cordelia: chanting Voye á sa fille. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : Jake: Elizabeth. : Elizabeth: Go away. : Jake: There's no magic that can fix this. : Elizabeth: I said leave. : Jake: Please don't push me away. : Elizabeth: You deserted me. You left me all by myself when you promised me that you would be there. : Jake: I wanted to be there. I only just found out how dangerous this is. I could kill you. : Elizabeth: Then let me die! My mom is dead. She's dead. And it's my fault. And I need more than some half version of you. I can't do this. Dad, I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. CRYING I don't want to live like this anymore. : Jake: P... Please don't say that. : Elizabeth: You need to go. Just go. The Bayou : Jake: I should've been there for you and for Elizabeth. But... I was scared... of this very moment. This family, hmm? We're a curse to each other and to our home. And I know... she needs me. I see that now. But loving her brings her closer to death. And I want her to live. I want her to grow up. I want her to love... and be as strong and beautiful, a woman... as her mother. I don't know what to do. And I really wish that you were here to tell me...little wolf. Cellar : Andrew: Are you ready? : Nick: I am. : Graysin: chanting Louvri animo, Pémét pou accessum. Louvri animo, Pémét pou accessum. Louvri animo, Pémét pou accessum. : Jeffery: The promise "always and forever," it anchored you, filled you, grounded you for a thousand years. Remember that love. The bond. Open the red door. Let it all back in. : Jake: flashback What you did to me, you set my course! : Nick: No! I can't. I can't. : Jeffery: Let it all back in. : Jake: flashback You knew that your secret betrayal was the cause of everything I became! : Nick: No! No! : Andrew: What is happening? : Graysin: He's remembering. : Andrew: No. No. You're hurting him. : Graysin: Jeffery, we can't stop now, man. You got to keep going. : Jeffery: Remember the bond. Always and forever. : Charlotte: flashback Nick, stop. Stop! : Jeffery: Remember your family. : Charlotte: flashback Please, don't do this. Please, don't do this. Please! : Jeffery: What the hell just happened? The Abattoir (Christopher's Bedroom) : Christopher: I looked into the prophecy and as far as I can tell, it's real. Every moment our family spends together leads us one step closer to our deaths. : Jake: phone The decision we made to take the power from her was to save her life. I had no idea it would ruin her in this way. : Christopher: She's in her room, searching for a spell that doesn't exist to fix a problem that can't be solved. I feel like I can't do anything right today. Just... feel so... : Jake: Powerless. : Christopher: Listen, um... we're going to be heading to the bayou in a few minutes. Are you... : Jake: I'll be gone. I'll check in from the road. : Christopher: Jake, there's something you should know. Jeffery and Graysin decided to take Nick up on his offer. : Jake: They what? : Christopher: And I don't disagree. All of this happened because Nick doesn't know who he is. : Jake: Well, that's the point. He doesn't know. He doesn't have any idea of the damage he's wrought. If he finds out, it'll destroy him. Either way, we've lost him. I'm so sorry. Um... but it's too late. Good-bye, Christopher. The Bayou : Christopher: chanting Moze li la paix. Moze li la paix. Moze li la paix. Moze li la paix. : Elizabeth: I know how much that you've lost over all these years trying to get our family back together. And... I know that you think that there's nothing else that we can do. But I believe that there is. There has to be. We have to save each other. We have to save always and forever. You've taught me most of what I know about magic, and... ...if you're up for it, I'd really like your help figuring it out. : Christopher: Anything you need. : Elizabeth: Do you think that I could, um... : Christopher: Yeah. Absolutely. : Elizabeth: Christopher. : Christopher: Brooklyn. : Brooklyn: Oh. Oh... : Christopher: How did you... : Brooklyn: I got on a plane as soon as I heard the news. : Christopher: tears People will forget the things you said, forget the things you did, but no one ever forgets the way you made them feel. Charlotte Marshall... made me feel like I was part of a family. And when the realities of this life became too much to bear, we shouldered them together. We laughed, we cried. When I failed, she lifted me up. And when I succeeded, she danced by my side. And she did that for all of us. No one will ever be able to replace her, or heal the pain we feel at her loss. But we can honor her with our actions and with our words... We can love each other... the way she would've wanted us to love. : Elizabeth: Good-bye, Mom. takes Elizabeth's hand surprising her. : Elizabeth: What are you doing? You can't be here. : Jake: Yes, I can. Just for a moment. Our family has infinite struggles ahead, but right now, I need to be here... with my daughter. : Christopher: Things are probably gonna get ugly. : Werewolf: Let's pack it in, everyone. Take shelter. : Jake: I'll always be here for you. Even if I can't truly be by your side, holding your hand, I'll call and I'll write. And Christopher will allow us some time together with his magic. But you have to know, this is the last time we can do this. begins to cry : Jake: Come here, sweetheart. gives Elizabeth a hug, comforting her. : Elizabeth: I'm gonna fix this for us. : Jake: I hope that you do. : Elizabeth: We shouldn't let the fire reach land. You should go. : Jake: Just one more minute. I love you. : Elizabeth: I love you, too. Jake walks to his car, his neck is magically snapped and he finds himself trapped in a [[Chambre de Chasse]] Chambre de Chasse : Nick: It's no use. : Jake: You stay away from me. : Nick: Oh, believe me, I'm not here 'cause I enjoy the pleasure of your company. There's no way out. We're trapped. The Abattoir (Christopher's Bedroom) : Christopher: There you go, sweetheart. : Charlotte: Daddy, are the bad vampires gonna hurt me? : Christopher: No, sweetheart. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. kisses Charlotte's forehead : Christopher: Goodnight, baby girl. : Charlotte: Daddy, I love you. : Christopher: I love you, too sweetheart. END CREDITS See also Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes